


20 Minutes

by Renacesaire



Series: Rare Pair March 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renacesaire/pseuds/Renacesaire
Summary: After their first date, Nathaniel and Kim don't know where to go.





	20 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, I did not intend for that but that was all that I could write about without it turning NSFW.

“So are we going to your house or…?” Nathaniel asks Kim. They are just driving around, trying to figure out where to go. 

“Alright, let’s go to my house. We can watch a movie or something.” Kim turns, and a few more blocks away is his house. 

Kim lays down in his bed. ‘“What movie do you want to watch? I have Netflix so there’s a lot to choose from.” 

“Le Petit Prince. That’s my favorite.” Nathaniel lays down next to him. Kim pulls him close, and Nath looks up at him. 

“Are we going to watch the movie, or…”

He kisses him on his forehead. “I will watch it for a bit, but I don’t know how long I can resist you, with you snuggling so close to me.”


End file.
